Nightshade
Biographical Information Name: Dalila Meyers Code Name: Nightshade Age: '''17 '''Sex: Female Nationality: American Physical Description Height: '''5'4" '''Weight: '''120 lbs '''Eye Color: Green Hair Color/Style: *Green *Long *Vine-like Better Description: *Dalila is green because of the chlorophyll in her cells. *She is a human plant. *Her hair is made of vines, her feet are similar to a human's but the toes turn into roots. *She has a string of leaves around her neck. *Her arms and legs both have thorns on them. X-Outfit: *Dark green tight leather tank top *Tight leather shorts. Casual Outfit: *Pink loose long sleeve shirt *White long flowing skirt *Gloves. Equipment: *Ampules of anti-toxin in case she accidentally poisons someone she did not intend to Abilities and Weaknesses Source of Extra-Normal Abilities: Mutation Extra-normal abilities: Dalila is a human plant. She has various plant-like qualities: *Her skin is green. *callow chlorokinesis *Skin contains toxins *Can shoot thorns from legs and arms **Peak accuracy only extends 15 feet before her accuracy drastically declines due to forces both in and outside of Dalila's control *Vines are able to grow and be manipulate up to 30 ft long Weaknesses: *Not physically strong *Slight to severe psychological issues **Depression **Suffers from extreme pyrophobia (fear of fire) *All the vulnerabilities of any other plant or plant-like organism **Must have sunlight, glucose, H2O, soil, and CO2 to survive **Becomes physically fatigued at night or when deprived of natural light for prolonged periods of time **Vulnerable to herbicides and othr common household toxins, poisons, and chemicals **Sensitive to sudden differences in environmental temperature ***Dehydrates rapdily in heat ***Slows down physically and mentally in the cold *Finds it hard to relate to the rest of humanity **Because of mutation, she must sleep outside and is outside for most of the day **Would be very hard for her to blend in while in public **Cannot easily touch other people because toxins on skin will cause mild to severe medical problems for the person (See APPENDIX) 'Normal human' Abilities: *Avid gardener Psychological Description Personality: ' *shy *quiet *depressed, *lover of the great outdoors *would rather stay away from people for fear of hurting them *kind *warm *gentle *not very good with people '''Interests: 'AS OF YET 'Hobbies: 'AS OF YET 'History: ' Dalila was born and raised Dunkirk, Tennessee, a small town west of Nashville. She was the youngest of 3 daughters. On September 11, 2001 the news was brought to her on the attack of the World Trade Center. Her oldest sister worked in the building. The grief and shock caused her mutation to come out. Not only did her family have to deal with the loss in the family but also with a daughter being a mutant. For years Dalila was kept inside and in the backyard, fortunately the family owned a lot of land. She remained alone most of the time, for fear of hurting people, like when she sent her mother to the hospital during a mourning embrace. Dalila lived her life for several years outside mainly, making friends with plants, the only things she could touch for they were immune to her toxins and she felt like she belonged with them. Her parents were made aware of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters via mail and quickly talked to the headmaster and arranged for Dalila to join in hope of being able to some day control her mutation. APPENDIX A: Effects of toxins Known reactions caused by direct skin contact with Dalilia's skin *'''Dermatological Issues **Rashes **Hives **Paleness followed by a red rash **Flsuhed skin *'Neurological Issues' **dilated pupils **Blurred vision **Loss of balance **Disorientation **Tactile and sensory hallucinations **Loss of balance **Sense of weightlessness **Generalized confusion *'Circulatoryand Respitory Issues' **Tachycardia **Difficulty breathing **Raspy voice **Irregular heart beat *'Muscular Issues' **Difficulty walking **Temporary muscle spasms *'Digestive issues' **Nausea **Vomiting **Constipation **Extremely dry throat **Urinary retention *'Misc issues' **Abdominal pain **Chills **Possible coma APPENDIX B: Notes *Dalila normally spends the winter months in stasis in the green-house at which time she develops a thicker, slightly brown outer coating, puts out tap roots, and functionally becomes a tree. *Dalila, or rather a sample of her tissue, served as the basis upon which the genetic structure of Tau was created. Despite this fact, Tau is in no way plant-like. Background Information Dalila is controlled by Tommy62688 and is a constant reminded of the Hearher incident, that we all invollved with have agreed to never speak of again. Category:Females Category:X men Category:Physical Mutants Category:Elemental